It's In The Water
by Kome Mayuga
Summary: CANCLED!
1. an

**Title: It's In The Water**

**Authoress: Kome Mayuga**

**A/N: kk, i made the next four chapters of Bite The Hand That Feeds and guess wut! my flash drive doesn't work in anymore. so I decided to give up cuz my brain is out of tune and cant remember a damn thing anymore these days... but now i'm making a new 1. its going to be a JacobXOC this time. ima let Bella have her Edward but things change. in this story there is no Renesmee(of course). in this fanfic Edward and Bella never had any chillins, kk. my new characters name is Serenity "Rain" Rivers. She is 17, her bday is February 19. Her and her parents, Aiden "Cloud" Rivers and Jasmine "Sky" Rivers, moved to Forks from Malibu. The moved because 1, Aiden wanted to settle down in a small, rainy town because he felt more at peace if so.(her parents were once hippies, btw). Serenity didn't complain only because she wanted to get away from her abusive boyfriend, Leon Seirus.(and you will learn more about her later on)  
****okay, for appearence, Serenity has a pale ivory tone to her skin. Her eyes are a light blue green. she has lightbrown hair(with a tint of red only noticable in sunlight) that stops 2 inches below the shoulder.  
for her parents, Jasmine has a dark tan from sunbathing, hazel eyes and dark brown hair that stops 1in past her waist.  
Aiden has ivory skin like Serenity, light blue eyes and dirty blonde hair that stops at his chin.**

and that is all. Chapter 1 will be up whenever...nah i'll try and get it up soon


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: It's In The Water**

**Authoress: Kome Mayuga**

**A/N: yay chappy 1! i hope this is an interesting chappy for you guys. btw, Serenity over thinks things a LOT. She can be very observant but at the same time very dense(just like you Krys!), but the reason i'm saying this is cuz, well she has trouble putting things into a small mount of words so some of the titles for chapters will be long(just like in Book Two of Breaking Dawn). and i will go back to Bite The Hand That Feeds people. i love Jacob, but Jasper moar. yea i said moar, not more, shoot me if you must. well I'm sick today and tht is why i started today. jk i'm faking and i'ma fake tomorrow so my friends dont kidnap me and force me to go to the school dance.(i hate dances -.-) well you should be happy about me not being social cuz chapter 2 might get put up tomorrow(maybe even tonight) but dont get you hopes up cuz my collarbone has been out of wack lately and hurts very muches at random times. well enough rambling, hope you like.**

**Disclaimer:me no ownz Twilight, New Moon(my fave!(Team Jacob!)), Eclipse, or Breaking Dawn. **

_Chapter 1: New Fears to Face and Faces to Fear_

"Alright, that's the last box," said Aiden enthusiastically. He must have been so happy to finally finish unpacking. I guess it was because he told Jasmine and me to relax and let him handle every thing. I could only guess what he was thinking. He was probably regretting buying all this stuff.

Aiden got up and stretch. His back cracked loudly. Jasmine quickly got off the couch and rushed to his side. "Aiden, dear, are you okay?" she asked him worriedly.

He just nodded and walked over to the couch and sat down. When He sat, the was another cracking sound. "Damnit! I'm only thirty-four, I shouldn't be having back problems this soon in life," he complained.

"See, I told you you'd get back problems if you quick the yoga classes," said Jasmine with a sigh. She lied him down on his back and took off his shirt.

"Oh, so that's why you were so enthusiastic about her becoming a masseuse," I said with a small giggle.

Jasmine rolled her eyes and proceeded with Aiden's back massage.

"Well I'm off," I said, headed toward the door.

"And where are you going, Serenity?" asked Jasmine, not turning away from her work.

"Well, I was going to go out to First Beach in La Push. Can you blame me? You saw the ocean on the ride here. I'm dying to go swimming," I said excitedly.

She glanced in my direction. "Don't tell me you're going to do anything 'extreme' are you? Remember the rock climbing incident three weeks before we moved? And the surfing incident before that, and the hiking. Don't get me started on the bearback riding one," she said, grimacing at each memory of me in the hospital with some kinda of problem. I wish right now I could tell her the truth. I've never down any of those things, but the bareback riding one. I just always wondered what it was like to ride a horse bareback. But truthfully, those were all cover ups for whenever Leon was in a bad mood. Oh how happy I was to get away from him. I couldn't stand to spend the whole summer with him.

"No worries, 'kay, Mom," I said with a fake smile, trying not to remember him.

Jasmine cleared her throat. "Now we talked about this, you don't call us 'Mom' or 'Dad' because it'll make us feel old," she said sternly.

I laughed lightly. "Whatever you say, Jasmine," I said then walked out the door.

* * *

When I got to La Push, I drove strait to the beach. I parked and walk into the rain. I didn't care at all at how wet I was getting, I was planning on going for a swim anyway. I sat down close to the water, the tide rolling over my feet. I heard voices. Just then a large group walked over by me. It was a group of four tall and muscular boys and a tall short haired girl. They all had russet skin and dark hair and eyes so I figured the were from the reservations. The tallest, and probably the strongest walked up first and bent over to me with his hand out.

"You must be new around here. Well my names Jacob Black, and you are?" he asked, grinning. He looked so childish, which was odd because he looked like a grown man.

"Serenity Rivers, but my friends call me Rain," I said and shook his hand, which was quite warm. I looked behind him at everyone else.

"Oh, and these are my friends, Seth," he pointed to the shortest guy of the bunch, "Embry," he pointed to the taller one," Quil," he pointed to the shorter one," and that's Seth's sister, Leah," he said flatly, pointing to the only girl. I guessed he didn't really like her much. They all smiled at me.

"Well I guess it's nice to meet you all," I said, hiding some fear in my voice. You'd be scared to if you just ran into four really big and strong guys that were being a bit too nice.

"So, what rings you here to La Push?" asked Seth.

"Well, I accually moved to Froks from Malibu and I thought I'd come here and enjoy the water," I stated, trying to sound polite.

Quil laughed a bit. "Guess that makes sense, I mean moving to a rainy town when your nickname is Rain, and lovving water when your last name is Rivers," he said, still chuckling.

I shrugged.

"So are you just going to sit there or are you gonna get in?" question Embry.

"I shrugged again and got up. "I guess I'll go for a swim," I said. I notice them walking off. I shot them a curious glance.

"We're going cliff diving, you wanna come?" asked Jacob politely.

"Cliff diving? Hmm, sounds like fun," I said with a bit of enthusiasm. I followed them up to a high cliff.

"Okay, be careful since this is probably your first time. Now sometimes it's best to get a running start. Oh, and are you a good swimmer? I don't think it would be a good idea to jump in if you weren't," Jacob said.

"Don't worry, I'm a great swimmer," I said to reassure him. I walked over to the edge and looked down into the water. The cliff was very high up but I didn't mind. I walked back a couple of yards and took a deep breath. I then ran to the edge and jump off. The cool air stung a bit as it whipped my face. My body then slammed into the water. Luckily the currents weren't too strong. At first the black water seemed freezing but I got used to it quick. I swam up to the surface quickly and took in a deep breath of air.

I looked up at Jacob who was looking over the edge. I held one arm up and gave him a thumbs up before swimming around. Then I was splashed by a large amount of water. I turned to where it came from to notice that Jacob just dove in. He was laughing when he got to the surface. He looked at me with his dark eyes. It felt like they were piecing into me, though he was smiling harmlessly.

"So wasn't that fun?" he asked me with an enthusiastic grin on his face. His wet, shaggy hair was covering most of his face.

I let out a small giggle. "It was loads," I answered him carefully.

He frowned after a laughed. He shook his head real quick to whip his hair out of his face.

I laughed a little louder this time. He reminded me of a dog when he did that.

He got all his hair out of face and grinned again.

I gave him a small smile back.

We were interrupted by Quil crashing into the water. He was followed by Embry and Seth, then Leah.

We all swam back to the shore. The rain had stopped so we all rung our hair and clothes out so we'd be slightly dry.

"Hey, does anyone know what time it is?" asked Seth curiously.

I took out my water proof cell phone a opened it. "It's 6:18, why?" and told him.

"Damnit! Mom wanted us home at six for dinner!" he screamed. Leah hit him in the head.

"I told you we shouldn't of came here, you idiot," she said and started walking off.

He ran after her. "See ya later, Serenity!" They both left.

"I should be leaving, too. Clair's coming over tomorrow and I should make sure to get enough sleep," said Quil as he started to walk off.

"Yeah, and my mom probably wants me home since I'm supposed to be grounded. See ya, Jake, Serenity," Embry said walking away as well.

I shrugged. "I guess I should head home, too. Aiden and Jasmine will get worried," I said. Truthfully I didn't want to be stuck here alone with Jacob. I trusted he wouldn't hurt me but I was still a bit skeptical.

"Aw, do you really have to go?" he complained.

I nodded my head and started walking off. "Sorry, Jacob, but I don't want to worry them," I said apologetically.

"Well come back tomorrow then, 'kay," he said hopefully.

"I'll try to. I may be busy," I called out to him. I then got into my car and took a deep breath. I needed to remind myself that not all guys that are really strong have anger issues and are abusive. I drove off back to Forks.

* * *

When I got home Aiden walked over to me. "You didn't get hurt again, did you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Aiden. I actually made friends with some of the rez kids," I said with a fake smile. I walked up the stairs.

"Serenity, don't you want dinner? I made pepperoni pizza with organit tomato sauce, lactose free cheese, tofu pepperonis, and a wheat bread crust," Jasmine told me. I winced.

"I'll just get cleaned up then go out to eat something edible, Jazz," she shrugged.

"Fine, more for me and Aiden."

I giggled a bit at Aiden's pain. We tried our best to support her healthy cooking but she was a bad cook from the start so...

I got up to my room and walked into my bathroom. I took a quick shower to get the smell of salt water off me. I got into my room and changed into a gray t-shirt and blue jeans.

I took out my phone a ordered real pizza. I got a large Hawaiian pizza. I figured I'd save some for Aiden. I walked downstairs to wait for the pizza and saw Aiden sitting on the couch, waiting for Jasmine to finnish cooking. I sat next to him.

"Hey, Aiden, I ordered us a Hawaiian pizza," I whispered. "I'll hide the extra pieces in the back of the fridge for you." I smiled at him and he hugged me tightly.

"That's my girl," he whispered back with a bug grin on his face.

"Dinner's ready!" Jasmined called.

I noticed Aiden winced. I giggled and bit as he walked off with a frown, quickly turning it into a grin as he walked into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: It's In The Water**

**Authoress: Kome Mayuga**

**A/N:Oky so sorry for the late update. I'm groundeded so i can bearly use the computer. but soon i'll be getting a laptop for school so i won't have to sneak on anymore, yay! yea sneaking out, failing civics, pretty much more and more stupid crap :( . Well last chapter was in Serenity's pov so lets switch it to Jacobs. i wont be switching back and forth every chapter just every now and then, kk! i'll tell you in the a/ns whose pov its in. well this chapter is starting at the part when Serenity shows up, okay. and u know what that means rihgt? it'll be quite confusing. and sorry if i have major typos but today i dont feel like using spell check.**

**Disclaimer: me no own the Twilight saga, i just own a really crappy computer and an imagination.**

_Chapter 2: One Person's Oddity is Another's Love Sick Fairy Tale_

It was an normal day at La Push. I was headed to First Beach with Quil, Embry, Seth, and -unfortunately- Leah. Well it wasn't that I was going _with_them, I just so happened to run into them on may here, trying to avoid being at home as much as possible. Besides, it wasn't as if I could stay at home, watch tv, and eat all day, unlike Paul -whom has made himself quite comfortable at _my_ house.

When we arrived I noticed a unfamiliar face. The girl must have been a newcomer who just moved here. She had a beautiful pale shade of ivory skin. She had an incredible bright shade of green -or was it blue?- to her eyes. Her hair was light brown with a tint of red in it. It wasn't to long, nor was it too short. She seemed quite relaxed. I peered closely at her. I noticed she had a view scars and bruises tracing up her arms and around her neck. I couldn't help but sympathize her though they were probably just accidental. There was a strange feeling though. As I looked at her, she was all I could see. I didn't understand any of it. But I thought it'd be polite to introduce myself. I walked over towards her and knelt down to her level. I put out my hand in a friendly jester and smiled.

"You must be new around here. Well my names Jacob Black, and you are?" I asked her kindly.

She smiled weakly and replied, "Serenity Rivers, but my friends call me Rain." She shook my hand and look and bit surprised when she pulled it back. It must have been because of the warmth of my skin. She looked behind me at the others curiously.

I noticed she was looking at the others so I decided to intro duce them, pointing to them I I said their names. "Oh, and these are my friends, Seth, Embry, Quil, and that's Seth's sister, Leah." I grimaced after saying her name. They all smiled at her.

"Well I guess it's nice to meet you all," she said with an angelic tone. I could sense some fear in her voice though. I wouldn't blame her for being scared. We are all extremely tall and strong so we probably look scary.

"So, what brings you here to La Push?" asked Seth.

"Well, I actually moved to Froks from Malibu and I thought I'd come here and enjoy the water," she replied in a polite tone.

Quil laughed a bit. "Guess that makes sense, I mean moving to a rainy town when your nickname is Rain, and loving water when your last name is Rivers," he said, still chuckling.

She just shrugged the comment off. I wanted to hit him for making it.

"So are you just going to sit there or are you gonna get in?" question Embry.

She shrugged again and said, "I guess I'll go for a swim."

We all began to head off to the cliffs when she shot us a curious glance.

I turned around and looked over at her. "We're going cliff diving, you wanna come?"

"Cliff diving? Hmm, sounds like fun," she said with some enthusiasm. She then fallowed us to the cliffs.

We made it up to a high cliff and I felt it would be smart to expalin some things to her so she didn't get hurt. "Okay, be careful since this is probably your first time. Now sometimes it's best to get a running start. Oh, and are you a good swimmer? I don't think it would be a good idea to jump in if you weren't," I explained questionably.

"Don't worry, I'm a great swimmer," she reasured. Serenity walked to the edge and looked down. I thought she was scared at first when she began walking some yards back, but then she ran off towards the edge and dove in. I peered into the water to make sure she was okay. And she was, thank God. She gave me a thumbs up and smiled. All worry was swept away from me when she smiled at me.

I decided to join her so I dove in. When I landed I accidentally splashed a ton of water on her. I hoped she was okay. When I got up to the surface I began to laugh. I looked over to her and smiled hamrlessly.

"So wasn't that fun?" I asked her grinning enthusiastically. My wet hair was covering my face so I couldn't read her's to well.

She giggled. "It was loads," she answered me in a careful tone.

I frowned for a quick second then laughed a bit. I shook my head to whip my soaked hair out of my face. I let out a big grin.

She began to laugh louder after I did so. She smiled back.

We were interrupted by Quil crashing into the water. He was followed by Embry and Seth, then Leah. We all swam back to the shore. The rain had stopped so we all rung our hair and clothes out so we'd be slightly dry. For some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off her.

"Hey, does anyone know what time it is?" asked Seth curiously.

She took out what was apparently a water proof cell phone and opened it. "It's 6:18, why?" she told him.

"Damnit! Mom wanted us home at six for dinner!" he screamed. Leah hit him in the head.

"I told you we shouldn't of came here, you idiot," she said and started walking off.

He ran after her. "See ya later, Serenity!" They both left.

"I should be leaving, too. Clair's coming over tomorrow and I should make sure to get enough sleep," said Quil as he started to walk off.

"Yeah, and my mom probably wants me home since I'm supposed to be grounded. See ya, Jake, Serenity," Embry said walking away as well.

I actually wanted to thank them. They were allowing me to have some alone time with Serenity.

She shrugged then. "I guess I should head home, too. Aiden and Jasmine will get worried," she said with a skeptical look on her face.

"Aw, do you really have to go?" I whined. I really didn't want her to go. It started to hurt a little that she _wanted_ to leave.

She nodded and began to walk off. "Sorry, Jacob, but I don't want to worry them," she said apologetically.

"Well, come back tomorrow then, 'kay?" I suggested hopefully.

"I'll try to. I may be busy," she called out. She then went into her car and drove away.

I started kicking the sand. I doubted she would actually come back. _Serenity probably fears all of us. _I then heard Sam howl. Well, now's the time to tell him. I took of into the forest and took off my shorts. I transformed after tying them to my leg. _What is it, Sam. Is something wrong?_

_Yes, while on his way home, Embry thinks he saw a vampire that _wasn't_ apart of the Cullen's coven. Oh, and I have to talk to you about something important. But let's save that for later._

_Right. _I agreed and met up with him and the others.

_All right, let's split up and look for that damn bloodsucker before he sinks his teeth in anyone. _Sam ordered and we all split up searching for him.

* * *

We searched all night and didn't find the parasite anywhere. We met up with each other at the break of dawn. It was sunny out so we didn't have to worry so much about any bloodsuckers attacking during the day. _So, Sam, what's so important?_

_It's Serenity._Quil thought blankly.

_Serenity?_

_Yes, Serenity. _thought Sam.

_Well, what about her?_

_I think you know already._

_You're gonna have to tell her about the secret, now, Jake._ thought Seth.

_But, she fears us enough. I don't want to scare her more._

_So what, are you going to just ignore the erge to be near her, ignore her completely?_

_No, but. Do I _have_ to tell her right away?_

_The sooner the better. But I would suggest making sure she's trustworthy. _

_And it probably would be wise not to walk up to her and tell her it all at once, ya know the whole your a werewolf and you imprinted on her and everything._ commented Seth.

I growled at him and Sam growled at me.

_Look, I know you prbably don't want to, but it's for the best. But Seth is right, don't tell her as soon as possible. _

_But you said the sooner the better._

_I meant don't wait until it's too late to do anything about it, okay?_

_Okay._

_Alright, I think it would be best for us all to go home and get some rest so we can continue searching tonight._

Paul yawned. _'Kay. Hey, Jake, s'okay if I crash at your place, right? Thanks. _He then ran off to my house.

I growled._ Paul, go to your own damn house! _

* * *

**_Serenity's POV_**

I got up early this morning, around six. Jasmine and Aiden would still be asleep. I got out of bed and took a quick shower. I put on a plain gray t-shirt and some black shorts. I went downstairs to the kitchen fixxed some poptarts. I wasn't in a hurry but I really wanted to go to the beach. TOday was the perfect day to go surfing. There was most likely some waves left over from yesterday and it was nice and sunny out. I tried not to think about the scary guys I met at LA Push yesterday. They seemed plenty nice. Besides, I shouldn't let my past get in the way of my future.

After eating I wrote a note for Aiden and Jasmine telling them where I was going so they wouldn't worry. I then put on some sandles and went out to the car. I hopped into the cab and started the engine. A thought then crossed my mind. I don't have to go straight to the beach. I changed my mind. I was going up to Port Angelas. I could probably buy and new swimsuit. Or a new surfboard and wetsuit. I decided that I would go to First Beach this after noon after a day of shopping.

* * *

_**Jacob's POV **_

I walked out my room yaning. I walked into the living room to see Paul lounging on _my _couch with his mouth hanging open. He was snoring obnociously loud. What did Rachel _see_ in him? I kicked the couch and he rolde off and onto the hard floor.

"HEY! Whatcha do that for?" He complained.

"Go home, Paul!" I growled at him.

"Fine, I'll leave, but when Rachel gets home I'm coming back," he stated with a smirk.

I kicked him in the shin and he walked out.

I went into the kitchen and opened the frindge to find bearly anything in it. _PAUL! _I wasn't having a good day today. MY stomach growled. I decided I could buy something at the convenient store by Quil's place. I stomped out the house. But then a thought had just crossed my mind. I was probably going to get to see Serenity today. I smiled. So instead of going to get something to eat, I headed straight to the beach to see if she were there.


	4. Chapter 3

**Title: It's In The Water**

**Authoress: Kome Mayuga**

**A/N:sorry sorry sorry sorry!! gomenasai!! Kome-chan is uber sorry! i've been depressed lately... this guy i like uber muches just wants to be friends and toy w/ my emotions... then my bestest friend ever! doesnt wanna be friends anymore cuz things r too akward. i hate having male friends and not being a tomboy that nobody likes cuz she's just one of the guys and i know you prolly dont care, you just wanna read the chappy and know what's gunna happen w/ Rain. well hope you like this one, not as long as the others tho...okay its Serenity's pov now, have fun w/ that.**

**Disclaimer: me no own Twilight Saga, but i do own a delish piece of Twiligh chocolate .**

_Chapter 3: Something Is Seriously Wrong When Dealing With Pain Come As Second Nature To You..._

When I got home from shopping, I forgot the whole reason I went. I left the new surfboard in the bed of my truck and took the rest of my bags inside. When I walked in, Jasmine was doing yoga and Aiden was in the kitchen replacing some organic foods with edible food.

Jasmine looked up from her strange twisted pose and said, "Welcome home, Serene. How was shopping?"

"It was great, I got a new swimsuit, wetsuit, surfboard, watershoes, and lots of other things," I said with a smile.

"Sounds expensive," I heard Aiden say fro mthe kitchen doorway. "You thinkin' 'bout lookin' for a job, maybe?"

"Ugh, I'll look around town tomorrow, Aiden. Can I just enjoy may summer like a normal kid?" I asked him irritably.

"You're seventeen, Serenity. You need to start making decisions and thinking about your future. This isn't the time to laze arround," he said in a stern voice.

I sighed and brought my things upstairs. When I reached my room, I dropped the bags and plopped down onto my bed. I then heard Jasmine call out from downstairs.

"Serenity, honey, we're going off for a while, okay. Be back in a short while. Love you!" Aparently it accurred to them that they needed to go job hunting more than I did.

I heard the door shut behind them. I took in a deep breath and let it go. I just wanted to relax for the day. That was when my relaxation was interupted by my cell phone ringing. I sighed and picked it up without bothering to check the number. I opened it, pressed talk, and said in a monotoned voice, "Hello?"

"Why hello, Rain." The voice was a man's. It had a sly and melicious tone to it, but also quite familiar. "I was wondering if you miss me. You do, don't you?"

"Leon?!" I shot up. No, this can't be him, no!

"Yes my dear, Rain. Tis I. So do you miss me, well do you?" he asked, this time his voice demanding.

When I replied my voice was slightly shakey. "Of, of course I miss you. I l..love you, Leon." I was sure I didn't sound convincing but it was hopefully enough.

"I don't believe you do. But I have a question, are you home alone? Don't lie to me because I will know if you're, Rain," he said fiercely.

"Y...yes, I'm alone. Why do you ask?" I questioned, scared to death. I then jumped when I heard a knock on the front door. "Hold on," I said as I placed the phone down and walked out my room. I walked slowly down the steps and opened the door. There he was, in the flesh. Leon Seirus. He stood at 6'5", built from head to toe. His shiney dirty blonde hair hanging above his shoulders, curving arround his jawline. His pale skin was gorgeous even in the shade of the front porch. He was and handsome and as strong, maybe stronger, as he was before I left, bruises and all. I looked deep into his amber eyes. I felt trapped as I stood there infront of him.

"Well, don't I get a kiss from my beautiful girlfriend?" he asked in his usual saddistic tone.

I stood on my tippytoes and have him a quick peck on the lips and came back down. Leon then let himself in. "So, are you sure you missed me?" he asked.

"Of...of course I did. I mean, it's not like I'd ever forget. I still have a few bruises from when we said goodbye," I said trying to fake a smile. He closed the door behind himself and wrapped his large arms around me, placing his huge hands on the small of my back. His tight grib made me gasp a bit.

"I'm sorry I was rough. You know I can't control my strength sometimes," he said with a smirk. Then he kissed my neck, causing me to tense up. He inhaled my sent then wrinkled his nose. Leon's head lift back up as he stare deeply into my eyes. He was now glaring.

"W..what's wrong, Sunny?" I wonder if he would see through my disguised fear and hate if I called him by his old nickname.

He glanced back down to me. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong. I'll come back tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded helplessly. He then kissed me fiercely on the lips and disappeared out the door. I sighed.

I decided maybe I should go to the beach. It was sunny outside so I knew he would show up. I hated going out into the sun unless I coaxed him. Just like I used to be when it came to rain. I hated it until he convinced my it was okay and that swimming was way more fun when the waves were all riled up.

I walked out of the house and locked the dead bolt. I went to my truck and hopped in. I put the key in the egnition but didn't start the car. _No I couldn't. Jacob and the others were probably going to be there. I should probably just stay home and relax. Yep, that's what I'll do._ I pulled out the key and jumped out the car. I wen back inside and took a seat on the couch. I needed to calm myself down now that Leon was back._ Maybe I should tell them... No they still don't know about anything else. Besides he could kill me anytime he wants to. Damn it, why'd we have to Move to a cloudy and rainy small town?!_ I lied down on the couch and sighed again. Hopefully things would turn out okay. I'll just go get a job, he wouldn't hurt me in public. And when I'm not working I could try and spend time with Jasmine or Aiden. AS I contemplated all my choices I slowly drifted to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Title: It's In The Water**

**Authoress: Kome Mayuga**

**A/N: you sould be uber happy with me for ubdated so soon! and this chappy is longer so yay!! and i'm sure your going to loves it!! well yea i wont stay for long cuz i'm sooo hyper right now thanks to watching Lucky Star(great anime, u shuld watch) and i have the songs Fell In Love With A Girl by The White Stripes and Wrong Way by Sublime stuck in my head and love those songs(yes i know i listen to strange music)...but anyway hope you like it! Jacob's POV first! title inspired by the song The Running Free by Coheed and Cambria!, oh and dont forget to R & R!! kay wel hope you likes! no hope you loves!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Twilight Saga and what not, enjoy!**

_Chapter 4: She's Comes So Far From Innocence..._

I waited for a few hours for her to show up, but she didn't. By this time, my stomach rumbled even louder than before. I realized she wasn't coming today so I decided to go home and get some food, that is if there was any.

When I got home Billy was eating some pizza. "Welcome home," he said smiling. "I ordered pizza for you. Thought you'd be hungry."

I chuckled. Then my stomach growled loudly. "I'm guessing Rache is off with Paul?" I asked and he nodded. I took one of the pizzas into my room. I sat onto the bed and took out a large piece. But right before I could take a first bite, Sam howled. I sighed and shoved the whole thing in my mouth before taking off out of the house.

After nearly choking, I stripped and ran into the forest after transforming. _What's going on? _I asked.

_Sam caught the sent of that vampire again. _Embry answered me.

_He says the sent is coming from Forks so we should be careful. It may be a friend of the Cullens._ Jarred stated.

_And if he's not? What if he hurts someone?_ I questioned.

_Then we take him out._ Sam thought. _I already got us permission from the Cullens to cross the border to check it out so know worries. Edward is waiting for us at the boarder. We need him to tell us if he recognizes the sent or not before we strike._

_Right._

We arrived at the border and Edward was standing there with a serious look on his face.

_So, is it a friend of yours?_ Sam asked.

Edward shook his head. "No, it's a sent none of us recognize. Might be a nomad or a new born. Either way we need to maked sure it doesn't get to any of the humans."

We nodded in unison. _Right, we'll handle him, don't worry._Quil thought.

He nodded and took off.

We ran after to sent. Hopefully we could get rid of the parasite before it hurt anyone. Before it hurt Serenity.

_I know you're worried about her, but she isn't the only one in danger, Jake._ Sam thought.

_I know, I know I just can't help but worry about her. Wouldn't you put Emily's life before anyone else?_

_That's different. You _just_ met this girl. You don't know how she'll react to what you are and how you feel. _

_I know, but-_

_But othing, let's just focus on getting rid of the vampire._

I nodded and sighed.

* * *

**Serenity's POV**

I woke up to notice I was covered by a blanket and I was in my bed. I smiled. Aiden must've carried me up the stairs and brought me to my room. I sat up and stretched. I looked over to the clock to see that it was past eleven o'clock. Jasmine and Aiden would be asleep by now. Just then I heard a noise against my window. At first I thought it was just the wind, but the a shadowy figure appeared outside the window. My heartbeat sped up. I gulped. That was when my window opened up and Leon was the hanging from a treebranch. I sighed in partial relief as my heartbeat returned to normal. Not that I was happy to see him, I just thought it was something else.

"Leon, you scared me half to death," I gasped at him.

He smirked. "Sorry, Rain. But I just couldn't keep myself away from you." He stared at me with his dark amber eyes. Leon then swung himself into the room. After landing with a thud, he closed the window, sat next to me on my bed, and put his arm arround me. My heartbeat went back to its fast pace it was before. "Rain, is something wrong? You seem...tense," he asked in a false sympathetic voice.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me, Sunny," I said to him in a gentle voice. I then gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled.I leaned my head against his hard shoulder.

He returned my smil e and said, "I love you too, Rain." I then felt his lips brush roughfully against mine. Before I knew it, he had me lying on my back and he was hovering over me. I pray he's wasn't thinking what I thought he was.

"Um...Sunny, wha...what are you d...doing?" I stuttered.

He smirked and kissed me again, this time even harder. "I think you know what I'm doing, Rain," he said with a melicious smirk on his face.

I gulped. I think now would probably be the only time a teenage girl would want her parents to wake up and walk in on her and her boyfriend lying on her bed like this. "Are...are you sure about this, I mean, we don't ha...have to," I stated trying to avoid the situation.

He replied with another rough kiss. "if yu're scared, don't be. I brought protection this time so you don't have to be paranoid, okay?" He smiled.

_That wasn't the only reason why I was so paranoid last time. It was because you could've kill me...or worse. _I thought to myself as I felt a shiver go through my whole body as his cold hands slipped under my tanktop. Leon then slipped my shirt off and threw it on the floor. I couldn't help but blush. Sure this wasn't the first time he's scene me like this but that doesn't mean I'd _ever_ feel confortable.

He kissed my neck, making me shivver again. He looked at me and said, "I have selfcontrol, Rain. Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I wish I could believe him but no, he was always hurting me. And if he really didn't want to hurt me, he'd leave and never come back.

I shivvered everytime his lips touched my bare skin. My body grew tense as his lips started trailing downward. Leon then pulled off his t-shirt. I looked away from his sculped figure. That was when I heard two belts unbuckle and hit the floor. His and mine.

"Look, Leon, I don't think we should do this, I mean, Jasmine and Aiden are just down the hallway sleeping. What if they wake up and catch us?"_ Which would be one of the best things they could do. _

"I can see through your charade, you know. You don't really want to do this do you?" he asked angrily.

"It's not that, it's just-"

He grabed me by the neck and squeezed a bit. "Don't lie to me, Serenity," he spoke harshly.

I gasped for air as he lifted me up. Leon had a smirk on his face as he said, "Ya know, it's great that your parents are such heavy sleepers, huh?" Leon then slammed me onto the floor.

I began coughing roughfully and said in a raspy voice, "Why do you do these things?"

Leon replied, "Because I love you, Serenity. Why can't you except that?"

I opened my mouth to talk when he kicked me in the side. I could here my ribs crack and I slid into the wall. I coughed up some blood.

Leon glanced down at me and grimaced.

My eyes began to water.

"You know you're lucky," He said as he picked up his shirt and belt. "Next time I won't be so nice." After that he climbed out of the window.

Tears ran down my face as I pulled my tanktop back on and climbed onto my bed. I continued to hold tightly onto my side. I knew that I should go to the hospital, but I couldn't. That would mean telling Aiden and Jasmine. Then they would only stress and worry over me and I didn't want them to. In the end, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

We search all through the night. Once we finally got a lock on the damn bloodsucker, we lost him. It wasn't until dawn that Sam let some of us off. I was only excepted because I was starving. When I go home I rushed to the fridge to see if there was any left over pizza, and - thank God - there was.When I got home, Billy was still sleeping. I didn't even bother to heat up the pissa before eating it. I was too hungry to waste time waiting for it the be warm again.

Once I finnished eating I went off to the beach to relax, and to see if Serenity was going to show up. I only met her once but I couldn't help but hurt not knowing if she was safe or not. Exspecially with that bloodsucker running around. When I go there I saw Serenity sitting up, hugging her legs, and staring out into the water. Her eyes and hair seemed to glow with the sunrise. She seemed depressed, no in pain. She was wearing a white, loose long sleeved shirt and black softie shorts. She was sitting near anough for the tide to reach out and catch her feet. Serenity seems lost in the scenery, no lost in thought but luckily obvious enough not to get caught in the undertow.

I walked over to her and sat by her side. "Hey, Serenity, is something wrong?" I asked sullenly.

Serenity just sighed and looked up at me. She gave me a weak smile and said, "Oh, hi, Jake. Nice to see you again. No, nothing's wrong, just trying to enjoy the summer morning."

I nodded. "So how long have you been out here?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, since about 3 am. I woke up at around twelveish 'cause I couldn't stay asleep so I took a quick shower and drove out here," she explained. Serenity then stretched only to stop imediately and hold her side. Her arms then dropped when she caught me eying her.

"Are you okay? You seem hurt," I asked her.

"Yah, I'm fine. My side just hurts." She smiled again, this time trying to convice me.

That was when a huge wave slammed into the sand and hit us. She coughed a bit from the water.

I laughed. "Well wasn't that refreshing," I said before turning to look at her. I then noticed the the left side of her body had a swolen bruise over her ribs. "How'd you get that?" I asked as I looked her in the eyes so she wouldn't catch my eyes looking at her now see-through shirt and get the wrong idea.

"Get what?" she asked innocently.

I kept my eyes locked on hers as I pointed to the bruise. "looks pretty bad. Ever thought about getting it checkout by a doctor?"

She looked away, "Oh that..."

I nodded.

"It's nothing."

"Doesn't look like 'nothing' to me."

Shestood up. "I should go."

"Hold on, you need to get that checked out by a doctor or something," I said, standing up aswell.

"And who's gonna make me?" she snapped at me.

"I am!" I picked her up and took her keys from her pocket. I carried her to her truck as she continued to kick and scream.

"Let go of me! This can be considered kidnapping you know! Are you listening to me?! Put me down you damn werewolf!" I Put her down, shocked.

"What did you just say?" I asked her, still stunned.

"A werewolf, because that's what you are, right?"

"Uh..." _How the hell would she know that?_

She took the keys from my hand and hopped into her truck. That's when Serenity drove away, leaving me standing there in shock.


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: It's In The Water**

**Authoress: Kome Mayuga**

**A/N: Sorry for making you guys wait! but i have a question, did anyone guess right bout how Serenity knew Jake was a werewolf? be honest. if you did kudos for you! and you should feel uber-boxen! and you should give me ginormus amounts of phoenix downs! i need then for Jin-kun! (now ya'll are prolly super confuzzled) well just enjoy the chapter, okay! This one ish startign in Serenity's POV. oh and by the way, idk if or if not, but for those who didnt guess right or didnt guess at all, there wil be an unexpected surprise. enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: :3 me no owns Twilight, and cetra cetra...hmmmmm oh and no owns phoenix downs either T.T **

_Chapter 5: Boys Will Be Boys..._

"Put me down you damn werewolf!" I shouted. Jacob put me down; his face fell in shock._ Had I really just let that out? Oh, shit._

"What did you just say?" he asked me in a stunned tone.

"A werewolf, because that's what you are, right?" I snapped at him.

"Uh..." was all he could say.

I then snatched my keys back from him, quickly got into the truck, and drove off. While driving I remembered that day I found out about werewolves.

* * *

_"Don't go." Leon said in a pleading tone._

_"I kinda have to, Sunny. It's not my decision to make really. It's up to Aiden and Jasmine. If they wanna move, we're gonna move. That doesn't mean either of us have to like it," I told him softly._

_"Then be careful, for me."_

_"What do you mean? I hardly ever get hurt." **And when I do it's always your fault.**_

_"Because, the area contains werewolves."_

_"Werewolves? So they're real too? Anything else I need to know? Like witches, griffins, or unicorns? How 'bout Frankenstein, is he real, too?"_

_"This is no time to be sarcastic. Werewolves can be quite the handful. Their fangs are strong enough to rip through the skin of a vampire, they're bigger than any bear I've seen, and they have uncontrollable tempers."_

_**Like you?** I thought to myself._

_"What makes you think I'll get involved with werewolves?"_

_"I know you. You'll want to go to La Push as soon as possible. That's where they all are. Hiding with the Quilleutes."_

_"Okay, I'll ne fine as long as I'm awwear of them, don't worry," I said caressing his cheek. Leon smiled._

* * *

_They didn't seem too bad. They were actually quite nice. But I could tell he was pissed at me for hanging with them. That's why he kicked me. Not because I resisted but because he knew. Leon knew I was talking with them. Maybe not about him but I talked to them none the less._I sighed. All of the sudden there was a blur that ran infront of my truck and into the forest. I slammed on the brakes. "What the hell?" I said to myself. A large russet wolf then jump infront of my car and then ran after the blurred object. My eyes grew wide. _Leon wasn't kidding about how big they were._

I took a few deep breaths to get my heart rate back up. There was then a sudden tapping noise from my passenger window. I jumped in my seat then turned to see Leon looking at me with a stern look. "Open up," he mouthed.

I opened the door and let him in. He sat next to me, in the passenger seat.

"Drive," he commanded bluntly.

"What?"

"Drive! Did you _not_ see that thing? Drive!"

I slammed my foot on the gas pedal. We jump forward. "If he's fast enough to catch up to you, wha makes you think he won't just fallow us and apprehend you?" I asked him while staring at the road.

"He isn't going to hurt me if I'm with you. You _are_ just a human after all."

I nodded. A normal person would think of it to be one of the stupidest things to do in life, protecting your abusive exboyfriend from whomever is after him. But not for me. I know the stupidest thing I ever done, and that was agreeing to go out with Leon after I figured out he was a vampire. Back then I actually loved him, but now...

The loud sound of heavy breathing and footsteps interupted my thoughts. I looked at the rearview mirror to see the russet wolf trailing behindus. I then slammed on my brakes again after a large black wolf jumped infront of me.

Leon let out a loud snarl.

My heartbeat sped up along with my breathing.

Leon then grabbed me by the wrist, dragged me out of the truck, threw me on his back, and ran off into the forest.

"Waht are you doing?" I asked him, a bit freaked out.

"I'm protecting you from _them_, Serene," He growled.

I could hear their footsteps behind us. Somehow I was completely confused yet I knew what was going on completely.

"Damn, they're catching up," Leon snarled.

I could feel the low rumbling coming from deep within his chest.

The large black wolf jump infront of us and Leon stopped, sliding on his heals. The wolf bared his fangs at us. Leon hissed.

The larger, russet wolf growled behind us.

Leon wrinkled his nose and turned arround to look at the wolf. The russet wolf seemed furious, and familiar? Unlike the black wolf, whose eyes were glaring at Leon, the russet wolf's large black eyes were locked on me. It then grew silent, well almost silent.

The wolves' (and my) breathing was still heavey. And my heart was beating faster than ever. There was something about the larger wolf. Then it hit me. The larger wolf was Jake. But why was he glaring at _me_? Is it because I ran off? Because I was on a vampire's back? Most likely the second one. He probably is going to hate me so much after all of this, if there was an after. Who knew how this was going to turn out?

Leon the smirked. He then said in a sly voice, "So, you're the one who imprinted on my Rain, aren't you?"

Jacob growled as his eyes shifted to Leon.

My breathing soothed and my heartbeat slowed. I was relieved that his eyes weren't locked on me anymore.

Leon sighed and said, "Right, right, you can't speak unless you're in your human form, huh? Well then, turn back and answer me."

"Leon, what's going on? And what do you mean by 'imprint'?" I asked in a soft whisper. It wouldn't matter though. I knew that they could hear me no matter how soft my voice was.

"Why don't you ask the damn wolf!" Leon shouted.

I peered over to Jacob with a questionable look.

His ears pulled back and he whimpered. He looked guilty now, not angry. I was more confused now than before. Jake stepped behind a group of trees. He walked out from behind them wearing nothing but a pair of shorts. He kept his gaze away from mine as he stared down Leon.

"Well then, are you going to answer?" he questioned Jacob.

Jocab sighed. "Yes, I was the one who imprinted on Serenity," he said with a straight face.

Leon snarled and snapped, "As I thought. Well then I guess that means she's not mine anymore, unless...." Leon trailed of. He was caught up in his thoughts. I didn't know what he was thinking but it scared me to know he was talking about me before he began to think deeply.

"Unless what!?" Jake growled.

"Well I do have two options. I guess the first one would be easier and less life threatening as the second. But if I choose that one and she turns on me, hmm. Well I seem to be at a dilemma now," he said, speaking to himself. I was curious as to what he was talking about. But then I realized what he meant. I didn't know what the second option was but I was sure that the first one was to turn me into a vampire. Leon continued to speak. "Well since she still might be yours afterwards, I guess I'll just suck her dry then." He chuckled.

Jacob snarled and the black wolf behind us howled angrily. Before we knew it, we were surrounded by twleve other werewolves.

Leon jumped over Jake and took off running while I was still in his grasp. I couldn't breathe. I knew what was about to happen. I was practically scared to death. Leon finally reached his destination and smirked. We were now at my house. The only problem was that Aiden and Jasmine were both home. Was this his plan? The wolves wouldn't do any thing if my parents' lives were at risk.

Leon dragged me through my bedroom window a silently closed it. He held me by the neck now. He walked over to the door, dragging me with him, and locked it. He then smirked. "We don't want any interruptions, now do we?" I couldn't speak. His grip on my neck was too tight. He glared into me with his dark amber seemed a bit redder than before. This meant he was going back to feeding on humans. "Now, my dear, where do you wish for me to bite?" he questioned sadistically. I couldn't answer him though. I could make a sound. How I wish I could scream at the top of my lungs just to get Aiden and Jasmine barging in and getting rid of him. No that wouldn't work. He'd just make a meal of them, too.

Jacob them crashed through the window, causing glass to fly everywhere. I was cut by the pieces that ricocheted off of Leon's stone body. I was almost certain that my parents heard it. "Let her go, Bloodsucker!" Jake shouted at Leon.

"Or what? are you gonna phase and bite my head off? You wouldn't while we were in this house and Serenity's life was in danger!" Leon retaliated. He grabbed hold of my dresser and threw it at Jacob.

Jake quickly moved out of the way, causing my dresser to burst open and leave a dent in my wall.

Just then there was banging on my bedroom door. Aiden kicked the door in and held out an AK47. Jasmine was behind him with a switch-blade samurai sword. They both stood there in shock from seeing me cut up and bloody, Jake standing next to a broken dresser and window, and Leon choking me with one hand. God knows what they were thinking.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: welllll…… didi you just love the last chappy or what! Yea so Leon's a vampire. and he was caught in the act by Serenity's parents whom for some odd reason have an AK47 and a samurai sword….. yeah I don't know what I was thinking when I wrote that but it was the only thing I could think of. Serenity's POV again. Title inspired by the song Monster by Meg & Dia. Great song it inspired Leon and Serenity's relationship. And yes they're uber over protective of Serenity. Well the last chappy was so much fun to write and now I'm rambling so enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: me no own Twilight, cetra cetra…**

_Chapter 6: Monster, How Should I Feel?_

I turned my gaze over to my parents who stood there in shock. "M…mom, D…d..ad," I whispered in a wheezy voice.

"Serenity." I head Jasmine say in a cracking voice. She must be on the verge of tears.

But, before I knew it, my head hit something hard as stone. It was throbbing in pain. I felt blood slide down my face. "Serenity!" I heard shouted by multiple voices. I couldn't pick them out though. My senses started to fail. My vision became blurred, then black. Everyone's voices were fading away as I slowly fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

_We were running and laughing together through the rain._

"_See, Serenity! The rain isn't that bad!" Leon's voice echoed. _

_I smiled brightly. "Okay, I'll give you that, but aren't we getting a bit, I don't know, soaked to the bone!" I shouted while giggling. _

"_That's what makes running around in the rain so much fun!" Leon exclaimed with a huge smile spread across his face. He then pulled me into an embrace and I shivered. He looked down at me, concerned. _

"_I'm fine, Leon. It's just. I'm cold. By the way, why are you always cold?" I questioned him._

_He stood there, running his fingers through my hair, trying to untangle it. "I'll tell you later okay, _Rain_," he whispered softly in my ear and chuckled at the nickname he gave me. _

"_Fine then, if I'm Rain, you're Sunny! Just because you hate sunny days," I retorted. _

_Leon frowned. "Fine, be that way," he said in an aggravated tone._

_I got up on my tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips. I then smiled. "Love you."_

_He smiled back. "Love you, too." He then chuckled._

"_What now, _Sunny_?" I asked him. _

_He looked down at me and smirked. "Maybe we should get you home before the rain washes your face away," he said chuckling. _

_I stuck my tongue at him and he just laughed at me. Leon then lifted me up and carried me down the road towards my house._

"_You know my house is over fifteen blocks away, right?" I asked Leon._

"_So?"_

"_And you're gonna carry me the entire way, aren't you?" _

_He nodded._

_I sighed and snuggled up to his bare chest. I didn't care how cold he was, I loved him._

_Before I knew it, we were right in front or my house. It felt like we were only walking for a few minutes and here we were. I must have not been paying attention that much. I took out my keys from my wet pocket and gave them to Leon. He then unlocked and opened the door. He walked in side and planted me on my feet. I shivered. _

_I turned around and kissed him softly on the lips. Leon retaliated with a long passionate kiss. I wrapped my arms around his smooth, cold neck. He pulled away from me, looked away, and said, "Maybe you should go change into a dry pair of clothes."_

_I shrugged. "I guess I should. But I'm not leaving you out of my sight. You might run off like you usually do," I said while taking his hand and leading him upstairs to my bedroom. _

_When we got in, Leon took a seat on the bed, getting my sheets wet._

_I rolled my eyes and said, "You're washing them." _

_He stuck his tongue out at me._

_I turned away from him and walked to my dresser. I pulled out a black t-shirt and a pair of gray shorts. I looked over to Leon. "You know, you can borrow some of Aiden's clothes so you won't have to stay in the wet ones," I offered to him._

_Leon shrugged and said, "Sure, whatever makes you happy, Rain."_

_I rolled my eyes and went into my parents' room to find some clothes for Leon. I walked back into the room and threw a pair of dry pants at Leon. "There you go, Sunny," I said with a smirk. _

_Leon rolled his eyes and smirked at me. "So, do you want me to change in front of you so you can have a nice view or do I have to go in the bathroom?" he asked smugly._

_I rolled my eyes and said, "Do whatever you want, it doesn't bother me." I turned around and started taking off my shirt. I threw it in the corner. Leon came up behind me and hugged me, placing his cold, wet hands on my flat stomach. I shivered. "And what do you think you're doing?" I asked._

_Leon kissed my neck and smirked. "You said I go do whatever I wanted to and that it wouldn't bother you," he said with a chuckle. "I thought I'd help you change." His hands slid to my back sending trimmers up my spine. He then slid them up to my bra. I carefully slid down the straps before unhooking it, causing it to drop to the floor._

"_Leon this isn't necessary," I said, shivering now has he left a trail of kisses down my back._

_Leon shrugged and walked away so that he could change._

_I turned around and looked at him, a smirked on his face. I pulled the black t-shirt on. I began unbuttoning my shorts when I said in a whisper, "Leon, what exactly are you?" I turned to see his reaction. Leon was frozen stiff. "Well?" I looked at him with a puzzled look._

_He walked over to me._

_I turned completely around and looked over to him. _

_Leon was staring me down with his amber eyes. He grabbed me by the shoulders and held me down onto the bed._

_I stared at him with wide eyes. "Leon, what are you doing?" I asked shocked._

_He then kissed me passionately. He then pulled away to say, "Simple, I'm a vampire."_

_My breathing became unsteady and my heartbeat sped. "A…vam..vam..pire?" I managed to stutter out. I couldn't believe what was going on. The man I loved so much was a vampire. I didn't know what to think. _

_Leon caressed my cheek as I tried to pull away from him. I couldn't get away from him though. He was too strong._

"_Leon, please let me go," I begged._

"_Why, so you can run away in fear and hide from me for forever?" He snapped at me._

"_No, never, it's just, you're hurting me!" I yelled at him. _

"_Hurting you? You think I'm hurting you?" He asked. "Ha! This isn't hurting you. But if you insist."_

_I gulp as he grabbed a hold of my neck and lifted me up. Leon then punched me hard in the gut and threw me to the floor. I coughed up blood and spit as my spine hit the hard, wooden floor. My eyes began to water. __**What is going on? What happened to the Leon I love?**__ I asked myself in my thoughts. _

_Leon stood over me and smirked. He finished taking off my shorts and ripped off my shirt. _

_I whimpered and try to back away. I knew _exactly _what he was going to do next. My entire body was shaking in fear. Tears began to stream out of my eyes and down my face._

_Leon then slowly, ever so slowly, began pulling my underwear down my legs. I wanted to kick him in the face but I couldn't get my body to move. Once my last bit of clothing was off, I locked my legs together._

_Leon sighed as he took off his wet jeans. "So you're going to be difficult, are you?" he questioned as he pulled down his boxers. _

_I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip. I could sense his body hovering over mine. _

_He sighed and said, "Now, Serene, be a good girl and don't resist. I don't want to hurt you too much. What I'm about to do could kill you."_

_**Kill me?**__I was more scared now than before. Not only am I going to be raped, but I may also be, killed. I opened my eyes and looked up at Leon's amber eyes. I gulped. _

_Leon then ripped my legs away from each other. "Now the may hurt a bit so try not to scream, okay?" _

_I couldn't reply. _

_He gave me a quick peck on the lips before thrusting roughly into me._

_I arched my back. I whimpered after each thrust. I dug my nails into the floor._

_Leon suddenly stopped. I looked at him._

_That's when he said quietly, "Jasmine's home." He then quickly go dressed and opened up the window. Before he jumped out he looked over to me and said, "When they ask about the bruises, you fell off a horse." _

_I said up and looked at him with a confused look._

"_What? I promised we'd go bareback riding tomorrow. We still are." Leon then jumped out of the window. _

_I dried my eyes and began picking up my clothes. I stood up and looked at my mirror. My legs and abdomen had bruises already. I sighed and got dressed._

_

* * *

_

**Jacob's POV**

Leon had punched Serenity in her head, knocking her out in the process.

"Serenity!" I screamed along with her parents.

Leon threw her onto the floor and jumped out of the open window. Little did he know, Sam and the others were waiting for him right outside. Once he jumped out the window and landed on the ground, he was ripped to shreds by a group of wolves.

Her mother dropped the sword and rushed to her side.

Serenity's father pointed to gun at me and said, "And who the fuck are you!"

I held my hands out in defense and said, "Jacob Black, sir. I'm one of Serenity's friends from La Push."

He glared at me. "Well can you explain to me exactly why you're in my daughter's room?" he snapped at me.

"I followed Leon. I knew he was going to hurt her so I came here to stop him. Please, Sir, I mean no harm," I said.

He put the gun down and chuckled. "Okay then, can you tell me what was going on then?"

"Well," I began, "this all may seem insane but Leon is a vampire, I'm a werewolf, he wanted to kill her because I imprinted on her and because I imprinted on her I definitely couldn't let that happen. Not that I would let it happen if I didn't, but the fact that I imprinted on her made the situation personal."

He nodded.

"This all doesn't seem strange to you?" I asked.

"Not really. I'm looking at the key details. You care about our Serene, and Leon doesn't like that fact so he was going to kill her so neither of you could have her, am I right?" He asked me.

"Yeah, that sounds about right. I'm a bit surprised you're not shocked though."

"Well it doesn't matter if you're a werewolf, a zombie, or just some guy. You care about our daughter, that's all that matters."

_Wow, this guy is really understanding. _I thought to myself.

"But let's just try to forget all of those details," said her mother. "By the way, I'm Jasmine, this is Aiden."

Aiden smiled. He then asked, "Jacob, do you have an Idea as to where Serenity's truck is?"

"Kinda."

Jasmine took the keys from Serenity's pocket and tossed them to me. "Please bring it back here for us. We need to get her to the hospital," she asked me politely.

I nodded. "Alright, I'll just meet ya'll up at the hospital."

They nodded and carried her out of the room.

_Serenity, I hope you'll be okay._


	8. Chapter 7

**a/n:you're hideous and sexy! sorry listening to Love Me Dead by Ludo(awesome song!). but Kome is uber happy yet in uber pain! i hate being a girl! ooo and there will be a new character who yall love! she's based off of my besties Mizuki-chan ad Kitsune-kun!!! yayz! well i hope ya'll lovies this one! omg Twilight is almosto ut so yayz! well yeah r&r and enjoy! ps, Jakie's pov, you're born of a jackal, you're beautiful!**

**disclaimer.....no ownies, but if I did......(drifts off thinking of Jackson and Taylor)**

_Chapter 7: They Say You Can Learn A Lot About Someone From The Company They Keep. Should I Be Worried?_

I was sitting in a chair across from Aiden, his piercing blue eyes staring into me. His glare was only broken frequently by Jasmine's nervous pacing. She was mumbling how she should have seen this coming and that she should have noticed that Leon was trouble from the start. I struggled to keep my eyes away from Aiden's. I glanced around the waiting area when the doors slammed open.

Just then and girl, around Serenity's age, stormed into the room. She had eyes like golden diamonds and blonde hair the reached just below her shoulders. And she was of course pale as the moon.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I thought, _Dammit, why is this damn bloodsucker here?_ I low growl forced its way threw my teeth.

The girl then hugged Jasmine and Aiden while shouting, "Aiden! Jazz! I've missed ya'll! How's Rain, is she okay? What happened? Was it Leon? If so where's the mother fucking asshole? I'll take care of him!" She balled up her fist and began pacing around angrily then she stopped. "What's that smell?" she asked as she turned to me and held her nose shut. "Ew."

I rolled my eyes.

Aiden stood up and grabbed the girl by her shoulders. "Calm down, Alex. Serene is just fine. She has some internal damage to her stomach but she'll be okay. Yes Leon had something to do with it but he's been taken care of by a group of Jacob's friends." As he said that, he pointed over to me.

Alex rolled her eyes. "Well as long as she's safe," she said after skipping off toward a candy machine. She put in a dollar and pulled a Snickers out of the slot. She then walk back over to us. Before she took a bite out of the candy, Jasmine snatched it from her.

It was then I thought, _since when do vampires eat candy?_

"No," she said calmly to Alex.

Alex looked down and pouted then sighed. She put the bad she was wear down on a chair and unzipped it. She pulled out this odd looking doll. It had short, spikey black hair and was wearing a strange orange mask. She sat down and hugged the doll. "Don't worry, Toby, Serene will be okay. She'll be all better in no time," she whispered to the doll.

Aiden smiled warmly to Alex then looked at me and said, "Alex was Serenity's best friend when we were living in New Orleans. They became friends quick but it was devastating when we moved to Malibu. Alex was strong enough to not cry in front of any of us."

_As if she could cry._ I thought to myself.

She hugged the doll tighter.

Aiden looked over to Alex. "So is Will coming, too?"

I looked over to him and asked, "Who's Will?"

"Oh just another one of her southern friends," Jasmine said to me with a smile.

Aiden scratched the back of his head and mumbled, "Strange boy, he is."

Alex looked up the Aiden. "Oh he's on his way, now worries." She then looked over to me, with a bright smile, and said, "Don't worry, Wolfie, Will's one of your kind."

I was confused. Serenity became best friends with a vampire _and _a werewolf?

I looked away. Just then the doctor walked out of Serenity's room. He looked over to us and smiled. He then said, "She's awake. You can see her now."

Aiden and Jasmine began walking to the room when Alex zoomed pasted them and into Serenity's room. I saw Jasmine roll her eyes.

I fallowed after them. I walked in and noticed Serenity sitting up, smiling, in her bed. She looked over to me, then frowned.

Alex then forced Serenity into an embrace. She gasped for air and said, "Alex! I.....need....air!"

Alex released Serenity from her grip and said, "Sorry."

Serenity smiled at her and said, "S'okay. I deserve it. You probably missed me more than I missed you." She then hugged her parents. Then she looked back over to me amd said, "Sorry, Jake."

I looked at her confused. "Sorry? For what? You couldn't control what was going on."

Serenity sighed. We then hear commotion coming from outside the room. Then and shirtless young man with long blonde hair and dark green eyes rushed in screaming, "Serenity!"

She turning away from me and looked over to him, smiling. "Will!" she yelled, mocking his enthusiasm. He hugged her.

Alex glared over to him and covered her nose. "Dammit, Will, it's bad enough you're a werewolf but did you have to run all this way?" she questioned in a whisper. He then hugged her. She quickly pulled away.

"Okay, Sweaty, leave her alone," Serenity said to him, giggling a bit.

"Lord, I don't smell that bad, do I?" Will asked as he looked around the room where everyone was holding there noses.

Aiden sighed. "Okay, Will, come with me. I'll take you back to our place where you can wash up. You do stink pretty bad, I mean you ran all the way to the northwest from the southeast."

Will shrugged. "Okay then, See ya later Serenity!" he called out as he left the room. Serenity rolled her eyes. She then caught sight of the candy bar in Jasmine's hand.

"Alex, you don't need any chocolate," she said in a scolding tone.

Alex began staring at the Snickers. Serenity and Jasmine laughed slightly. Alex shrugged and hugged the doll.

"So can I leave or what? I mean I feel fine," asked Serenity.

Jasmine nodded and said, "Yes but you have to be careful. Straight to bed when we get home young lady."

Serenity stuck her tongue out at her mother. "Can Alex and Will stay?" she asked.

Alex glared at her. She then looked over to Jasmine and said, "I'll just run around outside tonight. Will's the one who needs the rest. Besides I should get something to drink. It's been a while since I've been around humans that couldn't turn into giant wolves. I'll stop at the forest and get myself a deer or two. Maybe go farther up north and get some caribou or moose."

Serenity rolled her eyes and said, "Do whatever, Alex, but could you help me outta this bed first?" Alex nodded and helped her out of bed.

The doctor came in and handed Serenity her clothes and she went into the bathroom to changed back into them and out of the hospital's.

She walked and sighed in relief. "Kay, we can go home now?" she asked.

Jasmine nodded.

When we all walked out of the hospital, I began walking off as the went to get into the car. Serenity looked over to me and said, "Hey, Jake, you an come with."

I looked over to her and said. "Nah, I have to get home. See ya tomorrow maybe?"

She smiled and nodded. "I'll be there, don't worry."

I smiled back at her and ran off into the forest.

* * *

**Serenity's POV**

I watched as Jacob ran into the forest. I then hopped into the front passenger seat of Jasmine's car. I smiled at the sound of a wolf howling. I stared off out of the window as Jasmine drove off back to the house.

"So, what actually happened to Leon?" Alex asked from the back seat.

Jasmine said, "I don't know. Jacob said some of his friends took care of Leon, but that was all he said."

I glanced back at Alex who was flinching. "Damn, that's gotta hurt," she said. "Well, better him than me," she added.

I turned back to the window and looked out into the forest. _So he's gone. He's gone for good. Guess I owe Jacob and the est of the werewolves._ I thought to myself. I then sighed. "If I never asked in the first place...."I whispered to myself, hoping Alex didn't hear. She most likely did but wasn't saying anything. I then felt this aching feeling in my chest. Did I miss Leon? Well I did love him.

Jasmine pulled up into the driveway. Once she stopped the car I unbuckled my seat-belt and hopped out of the car. I then walked into the house, right past Will who was standing with arms wide open. I quickly walked up the stairs and into my recked room. My blood was still on the floor, from today and the night before. A cold sweep of wind then blew through my broken window. I shivered and sat down on the bed.

I pulled and photo album from under it and opened it on my lap. I flipped through the pictures until I found what I was looking for. I was the section that was filled with pictures of my and Leon or just of Leon.

I placed to album down on the bed and walked out of the room. I went down the stairs, through the kitchen, and out the back door. I went into the shed and dug through some extra boxes until I found a few candles. I took about four of them, one black, one purple, one white, and one blue. I then ran back into the house.

Everyone was staring at me. They were probably confused. I the took and large, fireproof bowl out of one of the cabinets. I then walked out of he kitchen and back up the stairs.

Once I was back into my room, I placed the candles in a circle on the floor. I placed the bowl in the middle of the circle.

I walk out of my room again and went bck downstais and into the kitchen. I took out a dust pan, a broom, and another bowl. I brought them outside with me, right outside of my window. There they were, Leon's ashes. I swepted them up and poored them into the bowl. I went back inside and put the broom and dustpan up. As I walked up the stairs, I heard Jasmine mumble something about worrying or something.

I walked into my room and locked the door behind me. I took a lighter out from the droor of my end table and lit the insent the was resting ontop of it. The took the bowl with the ashes and poored them into the bowl on the floor. I picked up the photo album and sat down by the candles. I lit eac one carefully. I then took out a picture of Leon and lit it on fire using the purple candle. I set it down in the bowl of ashes and took anther picture of him and lit it with the blue candle. I put it in the bowl as well. I took the rest of the pictures and ripped them over the bowl. I took the white and black candles and poored the wax into the bowl.

The bowl burst into flames infront of me. Smoke filled the room. The smoke alarm went off and I jumped. Aiden rushed into the room, poored a bucket of water on the bowl, and shouted, "What did we say about the witchcraft!"

I looked up at him silently.

He sighed and said, "What were you doing this time?"

I looked down and whispered, "I just wanted to talk to him again, that's all..."

Aiden helped me stand up and hugged me. He blew out my candles for me. "You should stay in here tonight. Let us fix the window first, okay."

I nodded and walked downstairs. I was freezing cold. Once I got downstair, I hugged Will tightly.

"What, I don't get a hug?" complained Alex.

"I'm cold," was all I could say.

Will chuckled and stuck his tongue out at Alex. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Fine, hug him. I'll go get myself a snack," she said before running out of the house.

I giggled and stopped hugging Will. "IT's good to see you two getting along for once, instead of being at each other's throats," I said with a smile.

I then let go of Will and walked out the front door.

"Now what're you doing?" asked Jasmine in a worried tone.

"La Push," I said, then I walked away and got into my truck.

I closed the door and started the truck. I pulled out of the driveway and headed of to La Push.


	9. Chapter 8

**a/n: kk i know this isnt as long as the other but be appy for the update. that cant all be long and discriptive. I get writers block at times. sorry Mizuki-chan for making you disappear! but you have to for you to meet a certain werewolf.......I'm not saying anything! only she knows! well enjoy this chappy and yes i'm in love with the song My Immortal by Evanescence. oh and i hope you guys like her happy mem of Leon...**

**no ownz**

_Chapter 8: You Still Have All Of Me….._

I pulled up near the beach and walked out of the truck. I slammed the door shut. I walked down to the beach and say by the tide. Just then, I fell to my knees and broke down crying. I dug my fingers in the sand and bit hard on my bottom lip. Blood dripped down onto the white sand beneath me.

"How did I know you'd be at the beach?" questioned a musical voice.

I threw sand behind me, towards the voice, and shouted through my sobs, "Get out of here, Alex! Just leave me alone!"

She put a cold hand on my shoulder.

I wiped tears from my face and looked over to her. She was smiling at me, in a caring way. I looked away and said softly, "You really should leave. Vampires aren't aloud here. Don't want you to suffer the same fate as Leon." I fake and laugh.

Alex leaned down and wrapped her cold arms around my shaking body.

I hugged her back and cried softly into the nape of her neck.

"Leon loved the beach. Especially on cloudy days like this, where the waves were calm as the hit the shore but rough whenever you went out. We would lie in the sand together. It was so peaceful back then, before…..before…." I couldn't finish. I just continued to sob, soaking Alex's crimson red shirt. I pulled away.

"Is there something wrong?" Alex asked me, concerned.

I shook my head then looked up at her worried face, then into her golden eyes. They reminded my of Leon's amber eyes. How e tried so hard to stay on a non-human diet, but always cheated. "No, you just, well, you're so cold yet comforting, like he always was," I told her. I then looked away, avoiding eye contact with my best friend.

She turned away. "I'll get going then. You seem to need this time for yourself so I won't bother you," she stated.

"But, Alex." I was too late. She was already gone. I sighed and looked back up at the clouds. A rain drop landed on my face. I lied down on the sand, just relaxing. My eyelids became heavy as the sun set behind the clouds. The sky grew dark as more rain poured down. I then drifted to sleep, dreaming of the day we first met.

Line

I was 15. I walked around, feeling the sand between my toes. I was still depressed that I left New Orleans. Who knew how long it would be until I saw Alex or Will again. I sighed and sat by the shore, the tide stretching out to me, but not reaching far enough. I stared up at the cloudy sky.

A young man, a few years older than I, walk over to me and sat next to me. I turned to him and he flashed a smile. He had gorgeous amber eyes, and was very muscular. He had dirty blonde hair, almost gold, hanging to his shoulders. He looked like a local, though his skin was bone white. "I'm guessing you're new here, aren't you?" he asked me in a musical voice. "I'm Leon, Leon Sierus."

I smiled back and said, "Yeah, I just moved here from New Orleans. I'm Serenity Rivers."

"New Orleans?" he questioned. "Kinda far ain't it?"

I nodded. Leon then lied down in the sand next to me and stared up at the sky.

I did the same. "So I'm guessing you like cloudy skies, too," I said, turning my head to him.

Leon nodded. "I hate sunny days," he said.

"Yeah I can see that. Most people from Malibu have color to their skin."

He shrugged. "White's a color."

"Sorry, it technically isn't."

He crossed his arms and pouted.

I giggled a bit. "Well, don't worry; I don't like the rain, much. It always flooded where we used to live so I gained a fear of it."

Leon stared at me in silence for a moment, and then busted out laughing, cackling was more like it.

I laughed with him. "So you're afraid of the sun and I'm afraid of the rain. Well aren't we just the weirdest?"

He nodded while laughing still. "Well you must be having bad luck. Look up at the sky."

I did and the clouds were getting darker. There went my relaxing feeling. The rain began to pour down on us both. I stood up. "Great, what taxi is gonna give someone who is soaked to the bone a ride home?" I groaned.

"Well, if you want, I could take you home and save you from the horrible rain," Leon said with chuckle. He stood up and gestured me to follow.

I did. He owned a slick black Jaguar. My jaw dropped.

He opened the passenger seat for me and draped a towel on it. "Go ahead, sit."

I sat down. He draped a second towel on his seat before getting in and starting the car. The song My Immortal by Evanescence came on. I turned over to him.

"I can turn it off if you want me to," he said calmly.

"No, I actually love this song."

He smiled at me. I smiled back. He then pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. "So where do you live?" he asked.

I pointed in the direction to my house. When we got the, Leon helped me out of the car. Aiden and Jasmine rushed out of the house once they noticed the strange car pull in the driveway. They seemed shocked when I came out of the passenger side. Leon then walked out of the driver's side. Aiden walked back into the house with a strait face while Jasmine looked worried.

I turned to Leon and bowed to him. "Thanks, Leon," I said kindly. I began walking up to the door when Leon caught me by the wrist. I turned to him and he placed a piece of paper in my hand.

"It's my number. Call whenever you need a ride or someone to chill with. We can go hang at the beach if you'd like," he said with a bright smile. He then let go of me and left in his car.

I walked up to the front door where Jasmine was waiting. She turned to me and asked, "Who was that?"

I blushed a bit and smiled softly. "Leon," I told her before walking past her and into the house.

Line

When I awoke, it wasn't raining anymore. No, I wasn't even at the beach anymore. I was lying on a couch. There was a strange warmth next to me. I blinked a few times to focus my eyes and then I looked to the side to see where the warmth was coming from. When I turned, I saw Jacob leaning against the couch next to me. I smiled. _He must have found me out in the rain and brought me here._ I thought. I looked around. _I guess this is his house._

"Awake, I see," said a scratching voice.

I sat up and looked around to see where it came from. I caught sight of a middle aged man sitting in a wheelchair.

"I'm Billy Black, Jake's dad," he said.

I nodded and laughed a bit. "I guess you already know who I am, huh?" I asked.

Billy nodded to me.

Jake then yawned loudly and stretched. He smiled at me and said, "So you're awake?"

"Yes I am, Sleepy Head," I teased.

"Hey, I only fell asleep 'cause I was waiting for you to wake up!" he complained.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for keeping me safe and warm though," I said to him. "Well I oughta be getting home. Thanks for helping me, guys, especially you, Jake." I kissed him on the cheek and walk outside to wear my truck was waiting for me. I happily got in and started it right away. When I started it, the song My Immortal by Evanescence came on. I drove off, trying to fight away all of my tears. Never did I feel so bound to something that didn't exist anymore. I guess it is just one of the props of losing all of your sanity.

I slammed on the brakes. I broke down crying right then and there. He was there for so long. It was as if his presence was still sitting next to me in the truck. No, not his presence, but his being. The side of him that was kind and gentle. It was going to be a while before I got over his death. I thought that I'd be happy that I wouldn't have to deal with him anymore. I guess I was just lying to myself.

I whipped away all the tears and took multiple deep breaths before I continued driving.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: yeah sorry but i was on hietus! I went to Disney World for vacation! Yay! then I had my SSF project to work on and then my powerpoint. then it was hard to find time to work on it since i've been going through some drama. yeah i thought during Winter vacation i'd get a lot of writeing done but a bunch of crap has been happening, most of it is Dae's fault. I am going to start dedicating chapters to pple now, kkz! but you prolly dont wanna deal with my babbling so enjoy! **

**DEDICATED TO: Ghetto Anime Princess! she inspired me to write fanfiction. her stories are so beast! if you like Naruto you should so read her fics! **

**disclaimer:** yep i do not own a thing, sigh.

_Chapter 9: Apples Parachute the Boys Back Down_ {1}

Shortly after I pulled into the driveway, Jasmine ran out of the house and over to my truck. Once I walked out, she gave me a bone crushing hug. Warm tears were streaming down here face. "Serenity, my little girl, you had me scared to death. Do you have any idea as to what time it is?" she shouted at me. She seemed to be having hysterics.

I sighed. "Mom, I'm okay, I promise. And no, what time is it?" I asked, rubbing her back softly to sooth her. She hugged me tighter after I said Mom.

Aiden was standing in the doorway with a disappointed look on his face.

Will came running out the door and hugged us both as tightly as he could. He then put us down and said, "It's only three a.m. She's not that late, Jazz."

"Three a.m.!" I exclaimed. I was out that late? "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! I kind of fell asleep at the beach and I'm so sorry!"

"Yes, we know that. Billy called and told us that Jacob had found you asleep and the beach so he took you back to his place so you wouldn't get a cold lying out in the rain," Aiden said calmly.

I slipped from Jasmine and Will's grasp and rushed over to him, hugging him tightly. Warm tears rolled down my cheeks. "I should've listened to you, Dad. You said you never liked him from the start; I ignored you and fell deeper in hateful love. I'm sorry, Daddy," I said as my voice cracked from my sobbing.

Aiden ran his fingers through my still wet hair. "It'll be okay, Serenity. We can all be works of art. It's a shame the boy took advantage of such a masterpiece," he said with a smile. "But there are more bidders, just make sure the next buyer knows how to treat such a beautiful painting."

I smiled and hugged him tighter. Aiden's metaphors always cheered me up. I gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran inside. I climbed up the stairs and ran into my wrecked bedroom. I took some clothes out of the broken dresser and changed into a teal tank top and gray sweats. I curled up under the covers and drifted off to sleep.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

I woke up to the sun shining in through my broken window. I stretched and climbed out of bed. I went into my bathroom and took a cool shower. After, I went back into my room and changed into a pair of light blue jeans and a white blouse with a light blue undershirt. I brushed my hair and straightened it. I put on some black eyeliner and mascara. I then slipped on some socks and my black high-tops. I walked down the stairs and made my way into the kitchen.

"Ooooo got a date today, Serene?" Will teased with a goofy smile on his face.

I picked up an apple and threw it at him; He unfortunately caught it in his mouth. I rolled my eyes and put two waffles in the toaster. "Nope, I'm going surfing."

"You got all dressed up and painted your face so you could change into a wetsuit and have the water wash it all away? Yes, that makes absolute sense. But I wanna come with!" he roared happily. He flashed and smile my way and I giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay then. Besides it would be nice if you had some other werewolves to chill with, instead of just me and Alex," I offered.

He nodded and took a bite out of the apple.

Alex ran into the house screaming bloody murder. "Serenity, it's horrible! I was imprinted on!" {2} Her eyes were filled with terror.

I looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay, calm down, Al. What do mean you were imprinted on?" I questioned.

"It means what she said, Serene, duh! Lord does anyone else wanna start a riot?" {3} Will asked randomly.

"What? Wait, why a riot?" Alex questioned him.

"'Cause of all this crazy shit happenin'."

"Ah that makes sense."

I grabbed the girl by the shoulders and said, "Hello? Alex please explain to me what you're talking about."

"After I left you I was hanging around La Push and I ran into Jake and Seth. And there we go you can do the math yourself," she said calmly.

"But I thought Jacob imprinted on Serenity?" Will asked curiously.

Just then, my waffles popped up. Alex took one of them and threw it at Will. "You idiot, I meant Seth!"

Will put the apple down and caught the waffle. "Thank you!" he called to her.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Alex, how do you think he got the apple?" I sighed, took the other waffle out, and placed it on a plate. I took the butter out and a butter knife and began buttering it.

"So, Serene, do you have a date or something," Alex asked my politely.

Will roared a laugh and began rolling on the floor. "Soi! Soi! Soi! Soi! Soi! Soi!" {4}

Alex looked at him confused. "Why is that running?" she asked angrily.

"He asked me that already," I stated, slightly annoyed. I started eating my waffle.

"Oh." Alex walked over to the boy, grabbed him by his shirt, and dragged him outside.

I shrugged. When I finished my waffle, I put the dishes in the sick and the butter in the fridge. I grabbed my keys and walked out the house. I walked strait to my truck, ignoring Will's screams of pain. I really did **not** want to know what she was doing to him. I just got into my truck and drove away from the noises. I drove off the La Push. On my way there, I took out my cell phone and called Jake.

"Hello?" Billy answered.

"Um, yeah, is Jake there? It's Serenity."

Jacob came on the phone and said ecstatically, "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, are you busy?" I asked.

"Nope, well for now."

"Wanna meet me at First Beach? I'm on my way right now."

"Sure I'll see ya there."

"Kay." –_Click_-

I closed my phone and put it to the side. I looked into my rearview mirror and there was an eighteen-wheeler tailing me. "Why is this guy riding on my ass?" I asked myself. The truck was getting a little too close to my back bumper. Its grill lightly tapped my bumper. I honked my horn. I ignored him and took a sharp turn, the eighteen-wheeler riding my ass on the turn as well.

The slippery road caused the truck to lose control and spin a bit. It crashed into my bumper. I crashed into a tree and slammed my head on the dashboard. My stitches came undone. I struggled to lift my head up. It felt heavy but I succeeded and looked back into the rearview mirror. Just then the trailer connected to the truck slammed onto the left side of my truck. I felt pain spike through my entire body. My vision was too blurry to make out. I reached around for my phone. I could not make anything out. My torso felt very wet and sticky. I heard ringing from a distance. My eyes grew heavy and began to close. I tried my best to keep them open. I undid my seatbelt and struggled to move. It felt as if something was holding my still. I twisted my body and a sharp pain shot up my spine from my stomach. I coughed. My shaking hand found my phone and I opened it. I mumbled a scratchy, "Hello?"

"Hey, Serenity? You are headed to La Push, right. Well let me warn you that the roads are quite slippery today. Be careful sweetie! Love you!" said the voice before it hung up. It sounded feminine to I was guessing it was Jasmine.

Tears rolled down my face. Soon everything went black. I began hyperventilating. I remembered I had Alex on speed dial. I trailed my thumb over the keypad until I got to the number 9. I clicked on it and then clicked talk.

"Yes, Serene?" She asked in a hyperactive tone.

"A……lex?" I managed to cough.

"Serenity? Are you okay?"

I couldn't answer. I couldn't hear anything. All my senses shut down. I slowly fell unconscious.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_**Jacob's POV**_

I paced around the living room floor at Serenity's house. Alex put her hand on my shoulder and said calmly, "Don't worry, Jake. She's in a coma right now so she can't feel anything. You should be happy for her. If I didn't get to her soon she'd be dead."

"I know that. But what if I don't love her anymore? It isn't normal for a werewolf to imprint on a-"

Alex cut me off and said, "Shut it, Jake. Besides it is possible, just talk to Seth. And you loved her before so there shouldn't be anything different about it. You love this girl right!"

"Right."

"So then you shouldn't worry!" she shouted.

I sighed.

_-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-_

_{1} lyrics to the song Roses by Meg and Dia  
__{2} chapter 1 of We're Only More Than Human  
__{3} my friend Will introduced me to the band Blood on the Dance Floor. one of their songs is Lets Start A Riot!  
{4} he's ROFL so duh! ROFL COPTER! My ROFL COPTER goes SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI SOI!_


	11. Chapter 10

**AN: haha! update yay!!!! sorry i was going to update on wednesday but that was my bday so there were distractions and i couldnt update thursday cuz well my computer is crap and i had to finish my book. well lets be happy i updated, ok?**

**DEDICATIONS: Dedicating this to Mizuki Awayuki ciz she finally started reading Fun! even tho i kinda made her, heehee  
**

**Disclaimer: i ownz nuttin....**

_Chapter 10: My Serenity....? _

_It was dark and cold. It was so very cold. And wet. The rain poured down hard. I ran though, and ran and ran. I was crying. And bleeding? Yes, I was bleeding. The blood rushed from the side of my abdomen and through my fingers, as I was holding it to put pressure on the wound. He would catch me I just knew it. "Please, leave me alone!" I shouted. I then slipped, landing face first into the mud. I squeezed my eyes shut. "Please, Dakota, stop this!" I then felt a tight grip on my ankle. There was a cracking sound. I screamed. _

_Dakota's tight grip broke my ankle. "Why do you run from me, sister?" he asked sweetly. "I only want you to feel as free as me. Don't you want to be strong like me, fast like me?" His hand was cold against my ankle. _

"_Let her go, Dakota!" shouted Uncle Travis. He and my cousins Journey, Imogen, and Unity came running over._

_Dakota lifted me up and held me bridal style in his arms. "No! Serenity is _**my**_ sister! I won't let you have her!" _

"_She is not your real sister, Dakota! Aiden and Jasmine adopted you! You are not their real son!" Journey called out to him, her long green hair blowing in the wind._

"_Dakota isn't even your real name! Your real name is Theodore!" Unity shouted in his deep, husky voice. _

"_Put Serenity down, Dakota. She is bleeding badly. You do not want to bite her accidentally, do you?" Imogen asked him in a calm voice._

"_If I bite her," he said looking down at me, "we will be alike. Then she will be my real sister." Dakota smiled. _

_I looked up into his golden eyes. "But, Dakota, I don't want to be a vampire. I love you and you will always be like my real brother but please don't bite me," I begged._

_Dakota dropped me in the mud. "You don't. You lie! You don't want to be my real sister! You hate me!" he yelled at me before running off. _

_Unity picked me up, his large muscular arms cradling me protectively. He and the others walked back to Uncle Travis's cottage._

"_Unie, where did Dakota go?" I asked my bulky cousin. "Why did he hurt me? Why was he trying to kill me? Why!?" I continued crying though the salting tears stung. I hugged Unity tightly._

_He didn't answer me. Unity just continued walking next to Uncle Travis. There were no emotions on his face. His dark green eyes stared forward. Water droplets bounced off his shaved head. His large harms squeezed me tight to his chest. Jasmine always said he worked out way too much. Unity was always off working out somewhere and only ate meat. It sickened Jasmine since she was a vegetarian. He was over three-hundred pounds when he turned sixteen this year._

_I looked over to Journey. She hung her head down in shame. Her wet hair was sticking to her bare shoulders. Journey never liked wearing anything the covered her freckled shoulders. She was always seen wearing a strapless shirt and gloves, her hair would be dyed some odd, non-natural color. A few tears fell from her face and mixed with the rain. Though she was only thirteen and Dakota was frozen as nineteen, she had been crushing on him for five years now. She must be heartbroken that he ran off. _

_I then turned to look to Imogen. Her crimson red hair was whipping in the wind, curving around her face and over her light hazel eyes. She was always quiet and apathetic. Uncle Maxwell says the Imogen should have been name Serenity instead of me because _**I**_ am so 'reckless' and 'wild'. But what can you expect, I'm only seven. Imogen didn't even start talking until she was seven. Still now at age fifteen she didn't talk much._

_When we got back to the cottage, Jasmine and Aiden ran over to us. Aiden lifted me out of Unity's arms and cradled me himself. "My little girl, are you alright?" I asked, hugging me tightly._

_I heard Jasmine gasp. "Aiden, she's all muddy. She's still bleeding quite badly. We need to rush her inside and clean her up," she said hysterically. _

_Aiden nodded and carried me inside._

_I looked up at him, my eyes still watery but no tears falling. "Daddy, what's going on?" _

_He shushed me and held me close to his chest._

_I nodded and gasped and the stinging pain in my ankle. I was staring strait up at the ceiling, though I couldn't see a thing. Everything I saw was black. Soon I couldn't hear anything. I was losing too much blood. I was going to die........... _**{1}**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

I shot up and grabbed my side. I was in my bed but I was...shirtless? I was shirtless with my torso being covered with nothing but bandages. I sighed. My room was dark. It was dark and cold. It was so very cold. And wet? I pulled my hand up. It felt sticky and wet. And warm. It was blood. I was bleeding. "That's right," I whispered to myself, remembering what had happened. I was in a car accident and then I called Alex. Did Alex save me? I whimpered from the stinging sensation.

"She awake!" I heard someone shout. It was Will. I then heard footsteps climbing up the stairs. I sighed and lied back down in bed, pulling the sheets up to my chin.

As if on queue, Jasmine, Aiden, Jacob, Will, and Alex all ran into my room. I looked up at them, dazed.

Alex turned the light on and everyone stared at me.

I sat up and asked, "What, what is everyone staring at?" I then hunched over and grabbed my abdomen. I moaned in pain.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.::Jacob's POV::.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

I rushed over to Serenity's side when I heard her moan in pain. "Serenity, what's wrong?" I asked frantically.

"My...lower...stomach," she whimpered.

My eyes shift down to her stomach. They widened at the sight of blood. It was covering the sheets below her waist. I backed up and turned to Alex as if she would have a solution.

She backed away, covering her nose, and ran out the door.

"Jake, go downstairs and call for a doctor! Serenity is having a miscarriage!" Jasmine shouted in my direction. **{2}**

I could not make my feet move. I was staring in disbelief. "A miscarriage?" I whispered questionably.

"Yes a miscarriage! You know when a woman is pregnant and the fetus dies before it's completely developed!" Will explained.

I just continued to stare, wide eyed. "But, how..." I was lost of words.

Aiden ushered me out the room. "Go call the hospital! She needs medical attention!" he yelled out before slamming the door close.

I couldn't connect everything up_. Serenity was pregnant? But, that would mean that she...maybe that was why she felt so devastated after Leon's death? Well that explained her mood swings. But still... _I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

I saw Alex pacing back and forth. She looked up at me and said, "Don't call the hospital. A normal doctor can't help her now and the Cullens are off on a hunting trip. I called and old family friend. He's on his way. I don't think that Jazz and A won't be happy about it but he's a doctor now and he can help us. Plus he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I'm just wondering how she is still human."

"What do you mean?" I was confused as to what was happening.

"I bit her a few days ago. She should be a vampire by now but she still bleeds and she didn't look any different. I'm so confused as to what's going on so I had to call her brother," Alex explained to me.

"Wait, Serenity has a brother?" I asked.

"Yes, well kind of. Dakota is a vampire and has been for over five-hundred years. Twenty years ago, he ran into Jasmine, Aiden, Travis, and Toby. I was there, too. We were all traveling around the country with Travis's children Imogen, Unity, and Journey. Toby was a vampire friend of Dakota. He let him join our group. A few years later Dakota became depressed because he always wanted a family but never had one because his parents died or something. Well Jasmine and Aiden had been trying for a baby but Jasmine couldn't get pregnant so they decided to raise Dakota. Yes, I know they were only seventeen but what can you do. They renamed him Dakota after Jasmine's father; his real name was Theodore. Well four years later Serenity was born and Dakota worship the ground she walked on. Seven years later though, Aiden wanted to finally find a place to settle down and raise his family but Dakota couldn't come with him because people may notice his not aging. Aiden and Jasmine tried leaving him with Travis but he _had_ to be with Serenity. Because of their leaving he felt not apart of the family. He saw her as _his_ Serenity. He was determined to be Serenity's brother no matter what and tried biting her. Now everyone hates him. He ran off to find Toby and me but we part and he had to fend for himself," Alex explained to me. **{3}**

"But, wait, I thought Toby was the name of the doll you carry around with you."

She looked away from me. "I'll wait outside for him," she said before walked outside and into the rain.

_So another vampire was coming; one that already tried to bite Serenity. This vampire says she is his. No, she is _**my**_ Serenity, no matter what. I'll make sure of that._

**{1}** this was Serenity's first near death experience. How she got the wound back then was simple. He bit her but no venom had gotten into the wound.

**{2} **ha aren't I horrible. Yep poor Serenity is pregnant. But it's not Leon's of course! If it wore, she would have shown already! Now whose baby could it be? You have to wait to find that out, sorry.

**{3}** When Dakota met up them, Jasmine and Aiden were fourteen, Travis was twenty-one, Unity was six, Imogen was five, and Journey was three. During this time Alex was fifty-eight.


	12. Chapter 11

**AN: not as long as the other chapters but atleast its up... i'm seriously having hysterics too much. I may be going insnane i swear.... well you don't need to know that, thats for Orange to know so he can theraputify me. (yeah that is so not a word but oh well!) well i haz a job fer yallz! give me name suggestions for Serenity's secret lover.... but still i need some fucking Ramune!!! enjoy that chapter and dont forget to review!**

**DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to Lecia for reviewing so much!**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing haha nooooo cry sigh haha**

_Chapter 11: A Deal with God_

I paced back and forth. Will had run down stairs a couple of times for clean towels but that's it. I was so worried about her. It may sound heartless but I could careless if the child survived so long that Serenity made it.

Alex walked inside with a tall man. His skin was a ghostly white; hair was soaked from the rain, and eyes gold as the sun. He quickly charged up the stares to Serenity's room. Alex signaled for us to fallow him.

I nodded and we both ran up the stares after him.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**Serenity's POV **

The pain, I could barely bare it. My body went into many spasms. It seemed like hours went by but it was only minutes. I gripped tightly to the sheets and cried out in pain. My cold body grew hotter and hotter. It felt as if I was on fire, burning from the inside out. I slowly opened my eyes when I heard the door close again. The figure I saw in the door boggled my mind. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I went to call his name but instead I gasped and arched my back in pain.

Jasmine wiped a cold rag over my forehead and tried to sooth me.

Aiden was trying to stop my bleeding. God knows how much blood I have lost already.

I reached out for him and he grabbed my hand in his freezing cold one. It felt good for a split second before the burning came back. I squeezed my eyes shut and screamed again.

"Shh, it will be okay, sister. I'm here for you," he whispered softly to me.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**Jacob's POV**

I walked in after Dakota and looked at him.

He was comforting Serenity with Jasmine. He then turned to me and said, "Leave now." He turned over to Will. "You, too. Your body temperatures are heating up the room. She's burning right now so it would be best not to warm her anymore. You both have helped enough now leave." His voice was strong and hard, as was his glare.

We fallowed his instructions and left the room. I was so worried about her. I hoped that he could help her.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

"Jake, wake up. Wake up, Jake. Jacob..." I heard a musical voice say. I sprang forward, accidentally rolling off the couch. A soft giggle filled the room. I rubbed my eyes and looked up to see Serenity staring down at me, her eyes the same shining blue green. "Finally you're up. I've been calling your name for about half an hour."

I stared at her. Her skin was paler than before, even when she was lying lifelessly in bed. Her voice was mesmerizingly beautiful. I reached to grasp her hand. I was ice cold. I stood up and stared at her. "Serenity..." I whispered.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**No one's POV**

"_How many times are you going to bite her, Theodore?" shout Aiden. _**{1}**

_Dakota bit Serenity once more then shouted back, "As many times as it takes top get to venom to actually work! She's bleeding too much and the venom is only hurting her, not changing her! I'm going to keep at it until she's immortal!" It was obvious by the look on his face that if Dakota could cry, he would. "Serenity, don't fail me now! You must live!" He bit her again. "I swear that if you take her from me, God!" he cried out, staring up at the ceiling. Dakota dropped to his knees. "Please don't take her from us. God, please don't take Serenity from us. Please! I would gladly take my own life if it meant her survival!" _

"_Don't say such a thing!" Alex shout from the other side of the door, Will holding her still so she didn't charge into the room and drink Serenity's blood. She hugged Toby tightly. "Serene is gonna be okay, Toby. Do not worry. And Dakota, too. Dakota will be fine, too," she coaxed to the doll._

"_What am I supposed to do?" Dakota screamed his voice cracking. "I can't lose her, my sister, my Serenity..." He bit her once more and gripped tightly onto the bed. "God, please, it's not her time," he whispered. Dakota stood up strait. He nodded and said, "Yes my Lord. I will do as you say as long as she is spared." He walked over to her end table and took out a box of matches._

"_What were you told to do, Theodore?" Aiden asked his voice unsteady. _

_Jasmine was the first to notice the matches. "Theodore, put those down!" she shouted at him._

"_No! I'm trading my life for Serenity's! I can't have my sister die, I won't!" Dakota shouted at Jasmine, his eyes glowing with anger. He pulled out a handful of matches and lit them. "I'll end this suffering of yours soon little sister. As for you two," he turned over to Jasmine and Aiden, "I'll see you in hell, Mother and Father." Dakota the let hit shirt on fire; the fire spread over his entire body._

_Alex sniffed. Once she smelt the burning, she hugged Toby as tight as she could without ripping him and screamed at the top of her lungs in agony, though she was perfectly safe in Will's arms._

_Her scream was fallowed by Dakota's blood curdling cry. He screamed even louder as bits and pieces of his body turned to ash._

"_Aiden, we need to do something! I can't lose my only son!" Jasmine shouted at him._

_Aiden nodded and said, "Keep Serene safe while I get the fire extinguisher. He then ran out the room, rushing to the hall closet. He pulled out a large fire extinguisher and ran into the room. However, he was too late._

_The fire was gone and there was nothing left but ashes on the floor. _

_Serenity had calmed and was laying silently in bed. She no longer bled now. Her skin was a ghostly white and cold. It was so very cold...._

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-**_

**Serenity's POV**

"I know you are probably confused by this, but don't worry I am too," I whispered to him, placing my right hand on his cheek. My voice cracked a bit.

Jake jump to his feet and hugged me tightly.

I pulled away from him. "If you'll excuse me," I said with tears in my eyes. I ran out of the house and all the way to the beach. I arrived quickly. I sighed. "I guess I have the speed too." I climbed up the top of the highest cliff and stared up at the clouds, bullets of water repeatedly hitting my face. "Why'd you listen to him? Why?" **{2}** I shouted at the sky. "And you sat and watched. You knew he was going to do it but you didn't try to stop it until it was too late! Why! He lived an agonizing life fore over six hundred years, damn it! He was a fucking saint and you just used him as some tool, a plaything meant to be used!" **{3} **Right there I fell to my knees and broke down into tears. I then smirked. So if my heart doesn't beat anymore, do my lungs work?" I asked nobody. I jumped off the cliff and landed strait into the icy cold water. The water seemed black. It was dark and cold. It was so cold. But it didn't phase me. I was fine just floating in the water, staring into the nothingness. I couldn't tell what was up and what was down. I didn't care as long as no one found me. I wanted to be alone right now and if this was the only way the so be it.

_**-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:**_**TBC**_**:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:- **_**{4}**

**{1} **remember Theodore is Dakota's real name!

**{2} **she is talking to God right now. It's actually quite odd though because Serenity doesn't really believe in him cuz she's agnostic (just like me!). but hey my OC; I get to choose her religion!

**{3} **and now she is talking to Jasmine and Aiden though they aren't there. The whole staring up at the clouds and sky are becuz if you read the first author's note you would know Aiden used to be known as Cloud and Jasmine as Sky. It's even funnier that it's raining cuz of Serenity's nickname Rain. Hahaha not really I'm just sugar hyped.

**{4}** what will happen next, nobody knows! Not even I! no I know I just can't decide on whether to put one part in or not.....OH! And don't forget to send in name suggestions for Serenity's dead child's father! I had a name in mind and then I got sad so I decided to let the readers decide!


End file.
